The Nanny
by Bookwormauthor90
Summary: My first fanfiction. AU Scandal Fanfiction. No Olitz in this story. Sorry. Fitz is struggling to balance being a single father with being President and is at his wits end. The pressure is too much and he doesn't know what to do. So, he hires a nanny. Immediately his family and life are turned upside down. Can the nanny save him from himself before it's too late?


**This is my first fanfiction ever so please go easy on me. This is an AU Scandal fanfiction and doesn't feature Olivia as the main female character (again, please don't be hateful). I love Scandal and Olitz but I decided for my fanfiction I wanted to try something different. So read and tell me what you think. Just please be nice. **

Chapter 1- Fitz's POV

I sit in the Oval Office, pouring over some documents that have something to do with some sort of diplomatic something or rather but I can't focus. My mind is far away, worrying about other, more important things. I had just come from dinner with two of the most important people in my life; a dinner that I had almost missed all together. My children meant everything to me. Without them, there was no rhyme or reason to my life but this job was more than I had been expecting. Not that I didn't think that it would be demanding and rough. I just thought I would be able to balance running the country with single-handedly running my family. Foolish idiot that I am. The more I thought about it the more I was coming to the conclusion that I needed help. My children needed someone to look after them. Someone that could care for them and help them in a way that I was unable to now. I cringe at the very idea. Having been raised entirely by a nanny, I had always sworn that I would never do that to my children but what other choice did I have? I can't be a good President and a good father. I lay the papers down and bury my face in my hands.

A knock on the office door jolts me from my thoughts. I sit up and look around quickly, slightly disoriented.

"Come in," I call.

I expect to see my Chief of Staff, Cyrus Beene come through the door but instead am pleasantly met by the faces of my children and my secretary.

"Sorry sir but the children wanted to say goodnight."

"Of course. Don't apologize. Its fine," I assure her as I watch my little girl run towards me and throw herself into my open arms.

"Good night Daddy!" Charlotte exclaims as I hug her, golden blonde curls tickling my face. She has the biggest heart that I have ever seen in a five year old. She gets that from her mother.

"Good night baby," I say as I give her a squeeze. I slide my fingers up underneath her arms and watch her collapse as I start tickling her. Her laughs erupt and I can't help but smile. Through her giggles, she begs me to stop and finally I give in.

"Alright, alright," I say breathlessly, "It's time for you to go to bed. Now, you had better be a good girl and go to sleep and not stay up playing with your toys. Ok Miss Charlotte?"

She stands up and kind of shuffles around, not looking at me.  
"Charlotte?"

"Yes Daddy?"

"Did you hear what I said? Straight to bed and no playing. I'll be checking on you later."

"Otay Daddy. No playing. I pwomise," she states, looking me straight in the face. Her dark blue eyes just ate at my soul. So big and doe like. She hadn't quite caught on to the fact that those eyes turned me to absolute mush and I hoped that she never would. The day that happens, I might as well just give up. I could never say no to her.

"Alright baby. Come here and give me another hug," I smiled at her. I took her in my arms one more time and felt her little arms wrap around my neck. "I love you Lottie," I whisper.

"To da moon and back?" her little voice asked.

I smiled. Her mother always said that to them. "Yes baby. To the moon and back."

"I wove you to da moon and back too Daddy."

I gave her one last squeeze and let her go before I started crying. She ran over and stood next to Lauren, my secretary, and waited as I said goodnight to her older brother. Jerry was seven and basically a miniature me. He had those strong Grant looks while his sister always favored their mother's side. I remained crouched on the floor as Jerry made his way over and gave him a hug.

"I love you buddy," I said.

"I love you too Daddy," he replied.

"Make sure your sister goes to bed for me, ok?"

He nodded. "Good night Daddy."

I smiled as I pulled him in for one last hug. "Good night buddy."

I watched as they followed Lauren out of the office and heard a chorus of "Hi Uncle Cy!" that let me know that Cyrus was on his way into the office. Sure enough, he came around the corner moments later and found me still kneeling on the floor.

"Sir? Is everything alright?" he asked like a dutiful Chief of Staff.

"Yeah, everything's fine Cy." Pause. "Actually, it's really not."

"Sir?"

"I don't know what to do Cyrus. I feel so lost. I always swore that my children would never be raised by a nanny but now I'm contemplating hiring one."

"You want to hire a nanny?"

"No I don't want to but I'm afraid I may have to. I can't keep up with everything Cyrus. It's too much. If I keep going on like this, I am going to explode from the pressure. I'm not sleeping. I've pretty much lost my appetite. I can't think straight. I spend most of my time worrying about the country and my family all at the same time. Something has to go," I sigh as I sink into my desk chair.

"Are you talking about quitting the office sir? Because that would be a very, very bad idea."

"Either I sacrifice my job or I sacrifice my children. How am I supposed to choose between the two, Cyrus? These are my kids. I can't just abandon them. I would never forgive myself," I say, shaking my head.

"Sir, if I may, why do you have to choose between the two? Hiring a nanny is not abandoning your children. They are still your children. You love them and they love you and nothing will change that. I have never seen a father more dedicated to his children than you. All a nanny would do is relieve some of the pressure off of you, myself, Lauren and other members of the staff that have been looking after them. If anything, getting a nanny would make everyone's lives a lot easier and would probably actually give you more time to spend with them."

I look up at him, a tired expression on my face. "You really think so Cy?

"Yes, Mr. President, I do. You're tired because you are overworking yourself. You're right. One person can't handle all of this by themselves."

"I know but I always swore…"

"Fitz, I know you had bad experiences with nannies but you are also not your parents. You will make sure that it happens differently than they did. I know you will. Besides, Mellie wouldn't want to see you this way."

My head snaps back up at the mention of her. We don't talk about her much, especially not around the kids. There wasn't a day that passed that I didn't miss my wife and this brief mention of her brings all the memories and emotions flooding back. Cyrus brought her up because he knew it would get me to think. He knows me too well but it does work. He was right. Mellie wouldn't like to see me struggling so hard, so stressed and not eating or sleeping. It really would be best for everyone. I had been putting an unnecessary amount of pressure on Lauren and other staff members to care for the children and it was affecting their ability to perform their jobs correctly. Not to mention that I was depending a lot on Jerry to keep an eye on Charlotte and take care of her. He's only seven and it really wasn't really fair to him for me to be robbing him of his childhood because I was too stubborn to do something about it. I sigh and look at Cyrus who stands watching me quietly.

"Alright Cy. Let's find a nanny."

* * *

Chapter 2- Fitz's POV

I sit in Cyrus' office as we bicker about the nannying position. We had spent the last three days interviewing candidates and I wasn't satisfied with any of them. He was irritated with me because of that.

"We've seen plenty of perfectly qualified individuals who have experience and references out the whazoo! People who have nannyed for years. Some of whom have been the nannies for the children of dignitaries for Christ's sake! How much more could you ask for Fitz? What is it you want from these people?"

"Cyrus, I told you when we started on this road that it wasn't going to be easy and that I was going to be incredibly picky when it came to choosing a nanny. This isn't a game. We are hiring someone who is essentially going to be a parent to my children. I am not going to just entrust them to anyone. I have to know that they are going to care for them and raise them the way I want them raised. I don't care if they have cared for the children of dignitaries and ambassadors. Those are not my children. I have to feel 100% sure about my decision and I haven't felt that way yet."

Cy lets out an exasperated huff and throws his hands up into the air. "I'm really not sure what you're expecting sir. But if it's for Wonder Woman to walk through that door and nanny your children then I am sorry to have to break it to you but that's never going to happen. So whatever little list of qualities that you've cooked up for yourself needs to be thrown out. We have a pool of perfectly qualified people and you are going to pick a nanny from it whether you like it or not."

He plops into his desk chair and gives me an exasperated look, like a parent who is fed up with their stubborn child. I could tell by that look that if I didn't pick someone from the people we had interviewed that he would pick one himself, whether I agreed or not. That's why I hired him as my campaign manager and then made him my Chief of Staff. The man gets the job done, whatever it is.

I sigh. "Alright Cyrus. I'll do my best to come to a decision but don't we still have one more interview?"

"I'm glad to hear that Mr. President and yes, actually we do. Hopefully, she's sitting outside waiting right now," he says as he checks his watch and stands up from his chair. "Maybe this one will fulfill all those things you are looking for."

He makes his way over to his office door and opens it. I hear him greet whoever is out there and usher them in. A light, pleasant female voice begins to introduce itself as a young woman enters the room. She is distracted, trying to talk to Cyrus, and doesn't realize I am in the room. She's young. Probably in her mid-20s with her dirty blonde hair cut in a stylish bob. It looked cute on her. Her outfit was sharp and nicely put together which was impressive, mainly because it didn't look sloppy or still have the price tags on it. How someone thought they could do that and get away with it is beyond me. I stand up from my seat and manage to catch her attention. As I watch her stop talking and freeze, I can't help but smile. Being President, most people you come into contact with hide their real emotions to put on a front of being confident and "together". It was relieving to see someone having a genuine reaction to my presence in the room. That's two things she's done right already, I say to myself as Cyrus introduces us. Her name is Eleanor which is a nice, old-fashioned name you didn't really hear anymore.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Ms. Decker," I say as I extend my hand to her.

She takes it and returns the pleasure, slightly awkwardly. I like this girl already. Cyrus explains my presence in the room, like he has for all the interviews, as she takes her seat. Cyrus and I take our seats and the interview proceeds. She answers all of the questions impeccably and I am thoroughly impressed with her. She is young, compared to myself, but she is incredibly intelligent and we share a lot of the same values and goals when it comes to caring for children. She is everything that I was looking for and she's not too bad on the eyes either, although that was not the point. I shake those thoughts out of my mind. That was definitely not the point of hiring a nanny. If Mellie knew what I was thinking…

"Well, I guess that's all. Unless the President has any further questions he'd like to ask you?" Cyrus' voice interrupts my thoughts and pulls me back into the conversation.

"Uh, no. I think we covered everything," I reply.

"Good," Cy says standing up from his chair, signaling us to do the same. "We should be getting back to you by the end of the week."

"Awesome. Thank you so much for considering me for the position," Eleanor says as she picks up her things.

"How soon can you move in?" I ask. I made my decision. She was everything I wanted in a nanny. I knew that Cyrus thought we were going to discuss the different candidates and come to a conclusion together but why do that when I already know what my decision is? They both stare at me with shocked expressions on their faces.

"What?" she asks.

"What?" Cyrus echoes.

"I said, how soon can you move in?"

She still looks a little stunned. Her eyes flicker from me to Cyrus and then back to me.

"Look, I would like to hire you on as the nanny for my children. Your answers to all of the questions were exactly what I was hoping they would be and your resume is impressive. So, do you want the job or not?"

"Uh, um, yes. Yes I want the job," she stutters.

"So?"

"I can move in tomorrow. Tonight should give me enough time to pack. I don't have a whole lot," she states.

"Wonderful. We'll see you tomorrow then," I smile, trying to reassure her.

"Yes sir. Tomorrow," she nods.

I go to leave the room and turn back around.

"Oh, and you can call me Fitz. You're part of the family now. No need to stand on ceremony."

With that, I walk out and leave Cy to straighten out all the details. My work was done.


End file.
